Emonzaemon Sōda
Summary Emonzaemon Sōda is the most loyal and most mysterious servant of Princess Hitei, and acts as a bodyguard, spy, informant, and assassin on her behalf. He is the final opponent Shichika Yasuri faces in the series, and the wielder of the final Deviant Blade Entō Jū. In actuality, he is also the last surviving member of the Aioi Ninja Clan, which was exterminated 170 years prior to the events of the series by the Maniwa Ninja Clan. For this reason, he has sworn vengeance against Hōō Maniwa and hunted him for years. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, Higher with Ento Ju Name: Emonzaemon Sōda Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Male Age: At least 170 Classification: Princess Hitei's bodyguard, former Ninja, Wielder of Entō Jū Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, either Immortality (Type 1) or Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis, Precognition, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery, Durability Negation with Shinobazuhou Ikasazukorosazu, Teleportation and Darkness Manipulation with Hairōken, Animal Manipulation, Telepathy, and Clairvoyance with Ventriloquism, Fire Manipulation and Danmaku with Entō Jū. Resistance to Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, and Precognition (Repeatedly sneaks up on Shichika, who was later unable to recognize Ento Ju as a weapon at all, despite his senses and the kunai he always carries. Hid his indentity even from Pengin Maniwa's prophetic dreams) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Emon and Hoo are perfectly matched, to the point that a fight between them was like watching someone battle a mirror. Neither can defeat or kill each other, with a draw being the only foreseeable result, barring outside factors), Higher with Ento Ju (Pierced Completed Shichika's organs, although Shichika specifically went out of his way to actually get hit by the bullets. Nearly one-shot Oshirdori Maniwa despite Emonzaemon initially having trouble with her). Can ignore durability with Shinobazuhou Ikasazukorosazu. Speed: At least Supersonic (Fights with a pair of alchemically-enhanced dual handguns. Was able to somewhat avoid strikes from Completed Shichika) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level (Took hits from a bloodlusted Shichika and continued fighting after being wounded by him) Stamina: Very high. Fought Shichika for a long time, continually being shredded apart by his attacks, and not stopping until Shichika used Hachiretsu: Kai to split his internal organs into seven pieces. Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with ranged weapons Standard Equipment: A large quantity of shurikens and kunai *'Entō Jū:' A pair of pistols, one a six-chambered revolver and the other a semi-automatic. Crafted by Shikizaki Kiki as his supposed magnum opus, the two hold the distinction of being the first firearms in the Katanagatari verse, being "the weapon that makes all swords obsolete" and thus representing the farthest limits of the swordsmith's potential. Like the other Deviant Blades, Entō Jū was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of his soothsaying abilities. The guns can be wielded at high speed, with the bullets traveling far faster than those of their modern counterparts. Never running out of ammunition, they can also produce an intense stream of flame from their barrels that cloaks the user's strikes, making them effective melee weapons as well. In an enclosed environment, the bullets can be ricocheted off of nearby surfaces to get around certain abilities. Intelligence: At least 170 years of combat and stealth experience. Skilled enough to match Hōō Maniwa, who has the same amount of experience on top of the power to assimilate other people's trained abilities. Shichika believed that Emonzaemon was the only being capable of killing him after becoming a Completed Deviant Blade, though the odds of it were slim. Managed to defeat Pengin Maniwa with projectiles, a seemingly impossible feat, by deducing the weakness of his ability immediately after witnessing it. Could fire his shots randomly, in all directions, and accurately predict exactly how many of them would ricochet and hit his target. Is absolutely unparalleled in terms of stealth and information-gathering, on a whole other level compared to any other ninja and even being able to mask his presence enough to evade detection from Shichika's Sixth Sense and hide his identity from Pengin Maniwa's prophetic dreams. He is, additionally, ruthlessly pragmatic, not hesitating to gun down a child or shoot an unaware opponent if need be. Weaknesses: Is obsessed with last words, and will often leave a defeated opponent alive long enough to hear what their dying words were. Hairōken cannot be used in well-lit environments. It is ambiguous whether or not he is blind, however his senses are enhanced enough that this has not been shown as a weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ninpou: Shinobazuhou Ikasazukorosazu: (No sneaking, no sparing, no killing) Originally known as Namagoroshi, this ability was an invention of the Aioi Clan before it was claimed by Hōō Maniwa and given the new name Danzaien. Emonzaemon calls it by a different name than either of these to hide his true identity from the Maniwa Clan. A technique that causes any blade Emonzaemon uses to increase in sharpness to the point of being able to easily cut any object. Aioi Kenpō: Hairōken: (Rear Trickery Fist) This technique gives Emonzaemon the ability to teleport instantly behind the opponent to enact a surprise attack in the midst of combat. This ability is a lost technique known only to him as the last member of the Aioi, being even beyond Hōō's knowledge. As it relies on the use of darkness, it becomes unusable in a brightly-illuminated area. Aioi Ninpou: Ventriloquism: A technique allowing Emonzaemon to see through the eyes of a nearby animal and speak through it without being in the area. Danzai Entō: A technique that combines Hōō Maniwa's Danzaien with the abilities of Entō Jū, causing the two pistols to spray a constant stream of flame and become sharp enough to cut through any object, making them incredibly deadly melee weapons. He utilizes this ability when it becomes clear to him that the opponent is more than a match for his other abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katanagatari Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Spies Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 8